narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yomotsu An’unsai
, , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= Clap hands |parent= |related= Hiding in Mist Technique Secret Technique: Mist Rain |user= Jinpachi Budō ✪ }} is a prolific jujutsu designed by Jinpachi Budō and is inspired by the realm of Jashin itself. By clapping his hands, Jinpachi manifests a foreboding, somber fog that spans over the battlefield. By infusing this fog with Dark Chakra and Dark Release, Jinpachi can cause it to gradually drain both physical and spiritual energy from opponent. The level of chakra drain by the fog is utterly inexhaustible, which means the fog is capable of absorbing an infinite amount of chakra however, it takes quite a bit of time to completely siphon the opponent's chakra and it is able to mitigate the effects of other absorption techniques. The more chakra that is absorbed into the fog, the more expansive it becomes until Jinpachi ceases the technique. Progressively, the fog transfers the siphoned chakra into Jinpachi thereby strengthening his reserves while simultaneously withering away the opponent's. The fog can be dispersed by Wind Release techniques but eventually returns to it's original spot within a few minutes. As the fog can eventually hinder the sight of most Dōjutsu, Jinpachi can further his concealment by masking his to match that of the fog, though, the Byakugan is still able to peer through the thick fog and spot him. However, sensors are able to be somewhat fooled. The deviously subtle purpose behind the technique is it's hidden function. This is to eliminate the effectiveness of Regeneration Techniques and makes all damage done within the fog incapable of being restored and after some time, can wear down the most robust opponent's regardless of self-proclaimed "immortality". This assures that Medical Ninjutsu of any caliber are rendered null and wounds are untreatable within the fog. In order to defend against the technique, the opponent can attempt to the fog or erect a to protect themselves, though eventually, the barrier itself will by absorbed by the fog. Jinpachi is able un-summon the fog at anytime and it presumed to have a form of consciousness as it positively reacts to negative emotions by growing in size and is able to follow Jinpachi as he is the core of the technique. Regardless of the amount of chakra the opponent has, they are all eventually left emaciated if left in the fog for too long. Those with smaller reserves would only last for several minutes before becoming to fatigued to fight back. The fog also uses its sentience to prevent and abolish any internal injuries that Jinpachi has received before hand or while the technique is active consequently rendering , and similar methods of harm rather ineffective. Drawbacks Even though the technique is vast in range, users of Space–Time Ninjutsu are able to quickly get out of range of this technique before their vitality is greatly reduced. Other methods include specific Fūinjutsu that may assist in sealing a large portion of the fog. The fog is stationary upon arrival, therefore efforts can be made to exploit this fact. Jinpachi's own healing technique still functions but at a greatly reduced rate making attack with a large area of effect more advantageous. Dense chakra based techniques such as the Tailed Beast Ball are able to last significantly longer than other techniques. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Jujutsu Category:Dark Release